Implantable stimulators and microstimulators, also known as BION® devices (where BION® is a registered trademark of Advanced Bionics Corporation, of Valencia, Calif.), are typically characterized by a small, cylindrical housing which contains electronic circuitry that produces electric currents between spaced electrodes. These microstimulators are implanted proximate to target tissue, and the currents produced by the electrodes stimulate the tissue to reduce symptoms or otherwise provide therapy for various disorders. An implantable, battery-powered medical device may be used to provide therapy for various purposes including nerve or muscle stimulation. For example, urinary urge incontinence may be treated by stimulating the nerve fibers proximal to the pudendal nerves of the pelvic floor; erectile or other sexual dysfunctions may be treated by providing stimulation of the cavernous nerve(s); and other disorders, e.g., neurological disorders caused by injury or stroke, may be treated by providing stimulation of other appropriate nerve(s).
By way of example, a microstimulator known in the art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,539, “Implantable Microstimulator,” which patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The '539 patent describes a microstimulator in which power and information for operating the microstimulator are received through a modulated, alternating magnetic field in which a coil is adapted to function as the secondary winding of a transformer. The induction coil receives energy from outside the body and a capacitor is used to store electrical energy which is released to the microstimulator's exposed electrodes under the control of electronic control circuitry.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,540 and 5,405,367, which patents are incorporated herein by reference in their respective entireties, a structure and method of manufacture of an implantable microstimulator is disclosed. The microstimulator has a structure which is manufactured to be substantially encapsulated within a hermetically-sealed housing inert to body fluids, and of a size and shape capable of implantation in a living body, with appropriate surgical tools. Within the microstimulator, an induction coil receives energy from outside the body requiring an external power supply.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,452, which patent is likewise incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, there is disclosed a device configured for implantation beneath a patient's skin for the purpose of nerve or muscle stimulation and/or parameter monitoring and/or data communication. Such a device contains a power source for powering the internal electronic circuitry. Such power supply is a battery that may be externally charged each day. Similar battery specifications are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,721, which patent is additionally incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Other microstimulator systems prevent and/or treat various disorders associated with prolonged inactivity, confinement or immobilization of one or more muscles. Such microstimulators are taught, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,596 (Method for Conditioning Pelvis Musculature Using an Implanted Microstimulator); U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,017 (Implantable Microstimulator and Systems Employing the Same); U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,764 (Implantable Microstimulator System for Producing Repeatable Patterns of Electrical Stimulation; U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,965 (Implantable Microstimulator System for Prevention of Disorders); U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,455 (Methods of Reducing the Incidence of Medical Complications Using Implantable Microstimulators); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,032 (System for Implanting a Microstimulator). The applications described in these additional patents, including the power charging techniques, may also be used with the present invention. The '596, '017, '764, '965, '455, and '032 patents are incorporated herein by reference in their respective entireties.